riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjas
__TOC__ Forty-one (41) forms of martial arts combat as you have never seen them in any other role-playing game. Oriental combat skills accurately portrayed, each with its own unique fighting style, methods of attack and defense presented on an epic scale, complete with legendary mystic powers. But that's not all! The superspy section includes spies of all kinds, cyber agents, gadgeteers, secret organizations, secret identities, gimmick weapons and clothing, cyber-disguises, cybernetic implants, and more. Plus don't miss Mystic China, an action packed sourcebook of ancient magic and mystery. Completely compatible with Heroes Unlimited™, Villains Unlimited™, Ninja Turtles®, Rifts®, and the entire Palladium Megaverse®! Highlights Include: * 17 Occupational Character Classes for spies, mercenaries, martial artists and special operatives. * 40 types of hand to hand combat — effectively offering 40 types of martial arts character classes! * 48 mystic martial art super-powers. * Dim Mak, Chi Mastery, the Arts of Invisibility and more. * Bionic implants, disguises and attachments. * Weapons, equipment, gimmicks and creating super-vehicles. * Secret identities and spy agencies. * Rules for creating Secret Organizations. * Compatible with Heroes Unlimited, TMNT, and the entire megaverse. Adaptable to high powered RECON campaigns too. * 176 pages — Written by Erick Wujcik. * Cat. No. 525; I.S.B.N. 0-916211-31-2 : Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1984 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. A large section of the Ninjas & Superspies Role-Playing Game is dedicated to the rules for running the Rifts Role-Playing Game. These pages contains all of the rules for creating a character, learning and using skills, dealing with insanity, combat, psychic and magical rules, and general information about running a role-playing game. While the Rifts Wiki does not describe rules for role-playing, descriptions of skills and abilities unique to Nnjas & Superspies can be found on the following pages: Skill Programs ; Gizmoteer Skill Programs * Electronic Communication Gizmo * Vehicle Construction * Weapon Construction * Explosive Construction * Telephone Hacking * Computer Hacking * Locksmith & Security Systems * Cybernetics * Containment Fabrication ; Medical Skill Programs * Medical Doctor * Cybernetics ; Espionage Skill Programs * Information Gathering * Surveillance Specialist * Deep Cover * Spy Network Administration * Bodyguard/Assassin * Security Specialist * Professional Thief ; Military Skill Programs * Basic Military * Advanced Infantry * Guerilla Warfare * Electronic Warfare * Intelligence * Helicopter Aviation * Combat Aircraft * Armor & Artillery ; Basic Skill Programs * Journalist * Oriental Studies * Language * Romance Language * Advanced Pilot * Communications * Mechanical * Science * Physical * Ancient Weapon * Cultural Category:Skills * Basic Gizmoteer Construction Skill (B.G.C.S.) - Exclusive * Microwave Communications - Communication * Radio Satellite Relay - Communication * Telephone Networks - Communication * Computer Networks - Computer/Technical * Supercomputers - Computer/Technical * Begging - Cultural/Domestic * Calligraphy - Cultural/Domestic * Desert Survival - Cultural/Domestic * Fasting - Cultural/Domestic * Geomancy - Cultural/Domestic * Mountaineering - Cultural/Domestic * Philosophy - Cultural/Domestic * Spelunking - Cultural/Domestic * Sports - Cultural/Domestic * Circuit Board Micro-Electronics - Electrical * Hojo-Jutsu - Espionage * Microfirm/Microfiche/Microdot Technology - Espionage * Helicopter Mechanics - Mechanical * Jet Aircraft Mechanics - Mechanical * Plastic Surgery - Medical * Fencing - Physical * Professional Race Car - Pilot * Heavy Machinery - Pilot * Commercial Vehicles - Pilot * Freight Hauler - Pilot * Air-to-Air Combat - Pilot Related * RPG Design - Technical * W.P. Black Powder - Modern Weapon Proficiency Also see Martial Art Forms included in this book. Occupational Character Classes * Dedicated Martial Artist * Worldly Martial Artist * Cyber Agent * Gadgeteer Agent * Operator Agent * Wired Agent * Dreamer Gizmoteer * Gizoid Gizmoteer * Private Eye * Professional Free Agent * Thief Free Agent * Wandering Free Agent * Academy Officer * Commando Mercenary * Cyborg Soldier * Veteran Grunt Spy Agencies One of the major parts of playing in the world of Ninjas and Superspies is that the characters are members of a covert agency, and get to combat other superspies from around the world. Cover Identities and Backgrounds Ninjas & Superspies includes 30 optional Covers that characters can use when engaged in espionage work. Creating Spy Agencies Rules for designing spy agencies of any size and power are included. Additional options for creating super-vehicles and customizing vehicles, armor and clothing and also detailed. Cybernetics The following Category:Cybernetics are included beyond what is available from Heroes Unlimited or Rifts. Cybernetics in Ninjs & Superspies (and Heroes Unlimited) tend to be bulkier and more mechanical than in Rifts, closer to the weight of bionics, however there are exceptions. ; Eye Replacements * Video-Nerve Interface Eyeball * Retinal Image Eyeball * Container System Eyeball * Needle Projector * Spike Thrower * Mini-Laser * Eye-Grenade * Infra-Red Heat Sensor ; Hand Replacements * Micro-Manipulator Hand * Power Grip Hand * Neural Interface Hand * External Attachment Hand * Claw Hand * Container Hand * Base Hand with Detachable Fingers * Heat Sensor * Radiation Detector * Retractable Claws * Needle Projector * One-Shot Bullet * Sound Recorder * Gas Finger Joint * Grenade Finger Joint ; Arm Replacements * Extension Arm * Artificial Circulatory System ; Leg and Foot Replacements * Running Foot * Climbing Claws * Hidden Compartment ; Cyber-Disguises * Bio-Electric Wrinkle Manipulator * Facial Silicon Layer * Melanin Release Device * Eyelind Compression Device * Adjustable Hair Follicles * Larynx Manipulator * Fingertip Silicon ; Jawbone Implants * Built-In Telephone * Built-In Scrambler * Radar-Imaging Device * Audio Recorder * Microphone-Speaker Unit ; Body Implants * On-Body Computer (O.B.C.) * Speech Synthesizer O.B.C. Option * Remote Modem O.B.C. Option * Tempest Monitor O.B.C. Option * Cryptographic-Decoding Processor Chip O.B.C. Option * Optical Scanner O.B.C. Option * Air Pressure Detectors * Internal Medical Monitor ; Extremity Implants * Electro-Stun Weapon * Arm and Leg Antenna Web * Microwave Web Option * Finger-Tip Electrical Probes * Disguised Implant * Electronic Shielding Martial Arts Martial Art Forms are above and beyond what Hand to Hand: Martial Arts provides. The following martial arts are included in Ninjas & Superspies: * Basic Hand to Hand (Agent) - Judo * Expert Hand to Hand (Agent) - Quickie Jujitsu * Assassin Hand to Hand (Agent) * Martial Arts Hand to Hand (Agent) - Quickie Tae Kwon Do * Aikido * Bok Pai - Crone Style Kung Fu * Ch'A Ch'Uan Kung Fu * Chi Hsuan Men - White Jade Fan * Ch'In=Na - The Art of Seizing * Choy-Li-Fut Kung Fu * Drunk Style Kung Fu * Fong Ngan - Phoenix Eye Kung Fu * Fu-Chiao Pai - Tiger Claw * Hwarang-Do Karate * Isshin-Ryu Karate * Jujutsu * Kuo-Ch'uan - Dox Boxing Kung Fu * Kyokushinkai Karate * Lee Kwan Choo * Li-Chia - Short Hand Kung Fu * Mien-Ch'uan - Cotton Fist Kung Fu * Monkey Style Kung Fu * Moo Gi Gong Karate * Ninjitsu * Pao Pat Mei - Leopard Style Kung Fu * Sankukai Karate * Shao-Lin Kung Fu * Snake Style Kung Fu * Sumo * Tae Kwon Do Karate * Tai-Chi-Ch'uan * Taido * T'ang-su Karate * Te * Thai Kick Boxing * Tien-Hsueh - Touch Mastery * Wui Wing Chun Kung Fu * Wu Shu T'sung - People's Republic of China Kung Fu * Xing Chiao - Eagle Claw Kung Fu * Yu-Sool * Zanji Shinjinken-Ryu Ninjas & Superspies also includes a number of Martial Art Powers, which are gained at various levels by practitioners of the above martial arts. ; Arts of Invisibility * Art of Stealth * Art of Hiding * Art of Evasion * Art of Vanishing * Art of Disguise * Art of Escape * Art of Mystic Invisibility ; Atemi Abilities * Healing Atemi * Neutral Atemi * Blood Flow Atemi * Grasping Hand Atemi * Open Hand Atemi * Withering Flesh Atemi * Dim Mak ; Chi Mastery * Chi Awareness * Chi Relaxation * Chi Combat * Chi Healing (Positive Chi) * Dragon Chi (Positive Chi) * Body Chi (Positive Chi) * Hardened Chi (Positive and Negative Chi) * Soft Chi (Positive and Negative Chi) * Find Weakness (Positive and Negative Chi) * One Finger Chi (Negative Chi) * Fist Gesture (Negative Chi) * Dark Chi (Negative Chi) ; Body Hardening Exercises * Stone Ox * Winter Training * Iron Hand * Chi-Gung * Dam Sum Sing * Wrist Hardening * Kick Practice ; Martial Arts Techniques * Falling Technique * Kaijutsu * One Life, One Shot, One Hit, One Kill * Breaking Technique * Awareness Technique * Sword Drawing Technique ; Special Katas * Fortress Penetration Kata * One Mind Kata * Warrior Spirit Kata * Five Principles Kata * Windmill Kata * Weapon Kata ; Zenjoriki * Calm Minds Zenjoriki * Karumi-Jutsu Zenjoriki * Mind Walk Zenjoriki * Vibrating Palm Zenjoriki Equipment and Adventures The remainder of the book includes modern equipment, weapons and vehicles, as well as adventure ideas and options for using Ninjas & Superspies characters and rules in other settings. Artwork Cover Painting: Kevin Fales Interior Art: Michael Gustovich, Cowan & Gabriel, Steven R. Bissette, Kevin Long Errata of Ninjas & Superspies™. * List of Reviews of Ninjas & Superspies™. Conversion notes for using Ninjas & Superspies in Rifts can be found in Conversion Book One. Some Rifters also discuss using martial arts from Ninjas and Superspies with Rifts characters. Category:Ninjas & Superspies